


On the Road

by Linguini



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini
Summary: A sickfic prompt from Mercurialmind:  Josephine, Varric, and Cassandra on the road and Cassandra has a stomach bug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercurialMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/gifts).

“Excuse me,” Cassandra said, for the fourth time that hour, as she hustled away from the fire.

Josephine and Varric watched her go, twin looks of concern on their faces. “There’s something wrong with our Seeker,” Varric said, quite unnecessarily in Josephine’s opinion. “Perhaps letting her eat the soggiest of the rations wasn’t the best idea.”

Josephine only hummed agreement and set Cassandra’s mug closer to the fire to keep the tea warm.  
Varric eyed her for a moment, then stretched his arms wide. “Go to bed, Ruffles. I’ll send her in when she’s back. First watch is mine.”

It was, Josephine thought, an exceptionally magnanimous gesture on his part, considering he’d done the majority of the watch the night before. But Cassandra was clearly unwell, and embarrassed, and the dwarf’s usual cheerful prodding would only make her resist rest more. So Josephine rested her hand on his shoulder to help her rise, and looked down at him with a fond expression.

“You’re a good friend,” she told him, and squeezed his shoulder gently. “But don’t think this gets you out of the dinner. Your presence is still required.”

A smile passed between them, soft and fond.

“Good night, Josephine.”


End file.
